


无题

by caaaaaaat



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-03 02:07:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12738843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caaaaaaat/pseuds/caaaaaaat





	无题

西•如恩•提亚也不知道事情是怎么变成这样的。  
涣散的意识逐渐回到身体里来，耳朵上逐渐传来被啃咬的感觉。他开始逐渐意识到自己正趴在一张陌生的床上，大半的衣服不知去向，还有什么人正压在他身上。  
而对方的气味他好像在哪里闻到过，但是脑袋里嗡嗡的响声很难让他集中注意力去思考。尽管如此，本能还是使他产生了想挣脱束缚的想法，身手敏捷的剑士用尽全力按住搭在自己肩膀上的手，一个翻身把对方给甩了出去。一个人影撞向了床边的柜子，出发了咚的一声。  
在使出了这全力一击以后，西•如恩发现自己的处境不容乐观，他发现自己全身上下轻飘飘的，好像踩在浮游草上，而这次攻击并没有对对方造成太大的伤害，缓缓地摸着后脑勺爬了起来。  
“嘶……”  
这个仿佛企图加害他，现在却一脸受害者模样无辜的看着他的猫魅族青年，正是他最近收的徒弟。他下意开始担心自己是不是下手太重，黑发的青年动了动耳朵，神情里闪过一丝尴尬，却一点也不慌张，现在发生的一切好像是他早有预谋的。而且他揉完脑袋正准备再靠近过来。刚撑起自己上半身起来的西•如恩又被一把按回床上。

“啊……老师好可爱啊……”年轻的猫魅青年抱着他的腰蹭了起来。西•如恩皱了皱眉头，徒弟现在不知道为什么对着他这样四十多岁的中年大叔发情已经很让他头疼了，更何况可爱什么的，根本搭不上边啊。

而他的好徒弟开始把手伸进他的内裤里。与此同时他的嘴也被堵上了，舌头正在被月猫的小尖牙轻轻地咬着。更可怕的是他的身体并不抗拒这种亲密的接触，一阵阵的酥麻感从身体的每一个角落像潮水一样涌向大脑，冲刷着最后的理智，一向冷静的西•如恩此刻脑子一片空白。性器被有些粗暴地揉捏让他发出了低吟声，明明正在发生的一切都那么令人羞耻，身体却因为快感忍不住颤抖起来。他的徒弟终于恋恋不舍地和他拉开一段距离，然而热切的目光还是停留在他的脸上。  
西•如恩仿佛在哪里看到过这样的眼神——没错，大概只有那些被蛮神精炼的信徒，才会露出这样狂热的眼神吧。  
腰侧被兰巴德弄出的伤口还没完全复原，徒弟把脸贴在上面沉默了一会，然后黑色的脑袋顺着他的腹部逐渐向下，事情开始变得不可收拾起来。  
“等、等一下……”  
话音未落，平时内向温顺的徒弟满脸的兴奋已经溢于言表，低下了毛茸茸的脑袋，把西•如恩身上最后一条衣物扯掉了。  
被含住的感觉比他想象中的还要难耐，性器被温热的口腔包裹着，灵巧的舌头还在不停的吮吸和挤压柱身，触觉仿佛被无限放大逼得他腿软。对方的双手也不安分的在他的大腿内侧抚摸着，顺势掰开了他的双腿，而他身体里那种无力感还没有散去，像发高烧的病人一样任人摆布。为了让自己不发出呻吟声，西•如恩只能拼命地捂住嘴。他的徒弟还在不停地舔吻着他腿间的硬物，当虎牙偶尔蹭到的时候尖锐的刺痛感让他忍不住想并拢双腿，但是被强按着双腿大张，下半身一览无余地暴露在对方面前。

糟糕，真是太糟糕了。  
在他的前半生里对付过各种难缠的魔物，或是和不相上下的敌手交锋，却怎样都想不出下一步应该怎么办。  
下体传来的快感还在折磨着西•如恩的理智，在即将高潮的边缘徒弟终于放过了他。趁着这个空档他零零碎碎想起了昏睡之前的事情，他本来是被邀请来徒弟家里吃饭的。之前经常看见徒弟在田园郡的罗薇娜商会附近烤鱼，从远处飘来阵阵香味。所以当接到邀请的时候西•如恩欣然决定前往。徒弟做的寿司很好吃，据说鱼是从阿拉米格盐湖底亲自捞上来的，让他想起了怀念的味道。  
问题可能出在最后那瓶酒上。游历艾欧泽亚各地的他也是见过世面的，酒量也并不算差，为什么偏偏喝了小半瓶就醉成这个样子。这瓶酒徒弟说是自己家里酿的低度数果酒，但是他自己却因为酒精过敏没有喝多少——让一个不会喝酒的人去酿酒也许真的行不通，更何况最近他这个徒弟好像精神有点恍惚，做什么都心不在焉，学习魔法的时候也经常心神不安。否则为什么被角尊所承认，而且解放了阿拉米的白魔法师，却始终学不会赤神圣。

还没等西•如恩想完这些问题，自己突然被翻了个身。有什么凉飕飕滑腻腻的东西被涂抹到了股间。

“老师后面是第一次吧。”  
突然响起的沙哑嗓音让他尾巴上的毛竖了起来，明明想要挣扎，后穴被冒险者的手指摩擦着，光是这样的爱抚足以让他再一次来到理性的边缘。当两根手指小心翼翼地探进去翻搅的时候，中年猫魅终于忍不住发出了隐忍的呻吟声，第一次身体里被别的东西侵入，前所未有的异物感让他整个人都慌张起来，他此时的身体却诚实地吸附着在身体里按压着的手指。

听到了他呻吟声的徒弟突然变得更加兴奋，虽然比老师矮一个头，趴在他背上啃他脖子都有些够不着，但是丝毫不影响加快侵犯他的动作。

“……老师……叫出来好不好，我家里没有人……”  
徒弟的双手移到了西•如恩的腰上，炽热的性器抵住他的后穴缓缓地深入。冗长而又难耐的煎熬让他紧紧地攥住了枕头，当硬物完全插进来的那一刻他差点把自己的嘴唇咬破。  
感受到师父身体僵硬地微微颤抖，黑发的猫魅族青年并没有给他的老师太多放松的时间，在情欲的驱使下几乎把下体整个抽出，又深深地捅进去，在深处来回地顶弄。

“……哈啊……”  
身体里敏感点被不停摩擦的快感让仅有的理智再一次决堤，还有一只不安分的手在他的尾巴根部挠着，精神已经游走在意识的边缘，身体里充斥着的愉悦让他逐渐忍不住向后迎合。

已经不想管那么多了。

第一次产生了这样的念头，酒精带来的麻痹感迟迟不褪去，反而使他的身体更加敏感。西•如恩完全跪趴在用水鸟柔软的羽毛做成的双人床上，脸深深的埋在枕头里，身后传来徒弟急促的喘息声，在后穴捣弄的阴茎好像也随着对方的脉搏不停地跳动着。阵阵的快感逼得他蜷缩起了脚趾，前端分泌的液体顺着腿间流下来，刚才在抚弄他尾巴的手此时挪到了滴着液体的前端，指间磨蹭起湿滑的小口。身后的年轻人好像不知疲倦地加快了抽插的速度，感觉要把他的腰给撞断。

偌大的房间里只剩下肉体碰撞的声音和两个人的喘息声，西•如恩感觉自己就快要被这样操弄得射出来。背后的青年突然停下了动作，被扣住已经酸痛得不行的腰被重新放到了床板上。从高潮边缘被拽下来的感觉让他发出了低声的呜咽。

“老师让我射在里面好不好，求你了。”他的徒弟抬起头看着他的眼睛，脸上泛着不正常的潮红，软软的舌头舔了舔他被咬肿的下唇，明明是央求，认真的语气却完全没有给人拒绝的余地。

巨大的硬物还抵在身体里，大脑发麻得没有更多力气说一句话，对于满足欲望的渴求让他别无选择。他伸手按住徒弟的后颈，靠近自己的脸，如愿以偿地得到了一个绵长的深吻。  
与刚才略显急躁和粗暴的动作不同，这次他的徒弟不停轻啄着老师的脖子，小心翼翼地托着他的臀部，放慢节奏对着体内敏感点磨蹭，每一次都伴随着欲望被满足而发出的叹息声。

不知道过了多久，他的身体因为快感的积累开始剧烈地抽搐起来，后穴的收缩让他的徒弟也射在了他里面，双腿之间黏腻的触感让他的脑袋烧成一团浆糊，腰部以下在这一刻几乎完全失去了知觉。释放以后前所未有的困意向他袭来，他最后的力气够翻个身，趴在床上便昏睡过去。

当西•如恩再次醒来的时候，房门外的炉子上正咕嘟嘟地烧着水。烧开的热水泡上一些萨纳兰茶叶应该非常解渴。当他摸索着准备起身的时候，腰上传来的阵阵酸痛一下让他回忆起了昨天晚上发生的事。

“老、老师？”  
“……唔”

还没等他完全睁开眼睛，跪坐在床上的猫魅族青年扑腾一下钻到他怀里抱住他，肩膀一抖一抖的不敢说话。  
肩头传来湿热的触感，一下打断了西•如恩的思绪。

“等一下，你该不是哭了吧……”  
西•如恩的良心开始不安起来，他拍了拍怀里这个比他年轻了大概二十岁的猫魅青年。虽然他自己才是受害者，却下意识地担心起了徒弟。

他的徒弟抬起头，眼睛红红的，过了好一会才缓缓地开口。  
“如果老师还愿意听的话……我这里还有一些蠢话，其实我见到老师的第一眼就开始喜欢老师了，只是一直不敢说，不知道昨天为什么多喝了两杯就……变成那个样子。”

回答他的是一声长长的叹息。  
“唉……如果真的喜欢的话，至少也要从约会开始吧。”  
“？！”昨天还对师父做了这样那样的事，他的徒弟此时此刻却突然脸红害羞了起来。“可、可是，明明和老师都约会那么久了……一点回应也没有，也不知道怎样开口，总之，发生了这样的事……请让我负责。”

就这样，西•如恩莫名其妙的经常收到一些蛮神角或者翅膀做成的刺剑，甚至艾欧泽亚各地住宅区的地契，再甚还有一个透明的手镯和乌尔达哈艾斯泰姆珠宝店所出售最后一项的同款手工戒指。

而直到后来，心思缜密的冒险者都没让西•如恩老师发现家里仓库角落里只剩下一点的猫薄荷提炼物粉末。


End file.
